Caps and closure assemblies, such as closure assemblies including caps, are often used to close containers having openings. Such containers may be used to store particulate materials or liquids, for example. By closing the opening of the container, the contents held therein may be confined within the container and prevented from escaping through the opening.
In applications where it is important to ensure the integrity of the contents within a container, tamper-evident features have been used to indicate whether or not a cap or closure assembly has been removed from the container. For example the cap or closure assembly may break a frangible connection upon a first opening to indicate visually at all times thereafter that the cap or closure assembly has been opened at least once.
However, there remains a need for improvements in the area of caps and closure assemblies having tamper-evident features.